A lire le jour où
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: House n'est pas doué avec les mots, et si il l'écrivait ?
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour de la saint-valentin, le 14 février. Cuddy n'étais pas trop saint-valentin, elle trouvait ça un peu ridicule, surtout très faux-cul. Comme si c'était un jour ou l'on se faisait pardonner ce qu'on avait le reste de l'année ou que c'était un jour où on devait s'aimer plus que les autres. C'était n'importe quoi, même quand elle était avec Lucas elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de la fêter mais lui n'avait pas entendu ça de cette oreille et l'avait emmené dans un restaurant chic, il lui avait offert des roses. Enfin bref fait tout ce qu'elle détestait le jour de la saint-valentin quoi.

Mais cette année elle était avec House et c'était différent. Biens sûr elle détestait toujours ça et n'avait pas eu l'intention de la fêter, mais House avait dû partir cette semaine là. Il a avait été appelé pour un diagnostique en Amérique du sud, chez un riche homme d'affaire. Et même si elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire quelque chose de spécial elle aurait au moins aimé pouvoir regarder un film allongé dans ses bras, comme ils le faisaient souvent. Elle se contenterait donc de regarder un dessin animé avec Rachel, ce qui était tout aussi bien au fond. Passer des journées entières avec sa fille lui manquait, ça faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvé toute les deux, sans House.

Cette après-midi là, Cuddy avait été cherché Rachel à la maternelle, Cuddy lui avait préparée des crêpes pour le goûter, puis Rachel avait convaincu sa mère de l'aider à faire un dessin pour House. House et Cuddy sortait ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant et Rachel n'aimait pas quand House devait s'absenter aussi longtemps. House s'était amélioré, il acceptait de temps en temps les câlins de la petite fille, et la dernière fois , quand Rachel avait débarquée dans son bureau avec un dessin les représentant tout les deux, il avait même accepter de l'accrocher au mur.

Quelque heure après, une fois le dessin fini, elles préparèrent à manger tranquillement avant de manger puis de faire la vaisselle et aller se laver. Une fois toutes les deux en pyjamas, Rachel choisis un dessin animé et elles le regardèrent toute les deux. C'était vendredi soir aujourd'hui, vu qu'il n'y avait pas école le lendemain Cuddy acceptait toujours que Rachel reste avec eux plus longtemps.

Rachel remarqua bien vite que sa maman ne suivait pas le dessin animé, elle regardait dans le vide.

« Maman ? »

« Oui chérie ? »

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

« A rien, je regarde le film » Menti Cuddy

« Tu es triste par ce que House il n'est pas là ? »

« Un peu »

« Tu es triste parce que c'est la fête des amoureux ? »

« Comment tu sais que c'est la saint-valentin ? »

« On a fait des cœur avec des perles et pleins de paillettes aujourd'hui ! » S'exclama Rachel

« Alors oui, je suis un peu triste parce que c'est la fête des amoureux et que House n'est pas avec nous » Cuddy voulait tout dire à sa fille, pour que leur relation soit meilleure que celle qu'elle a avec Arlène. Rachel fît un bisou sur la joue de sa mère avant de se lever brusquement

« Oh j'ai oubliée quelque chose ! » Elle parti en trottinant en direction de sa chambre.

« Ou tu vas ? » Appela Cuddy depuis le salon. Rachel revient quelques instants plus tard avec une petite boîte à chaussure peinte en rouge avec cœur dorée dessus.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Cuddy

« C'est House qui m'a dit de te donner ça ce soir ! » Expliqua la petite fille « Et même que c'est moi qui ai fait la boîte ! » continua-t-elle fièrement.

Cuddy attrapa la boîte et l'ouvrit dedans il n'y avait que des enveloppes. Une petite dizaine de lettres en tout. La première était « A ouvrir le jour où … tu recevra cette boîte ». Cuddy attrapa Rachel pour la prendre dans ses bras, elles se calèrent confortablement et Cuddy commença à lire :

« _Honey-bun,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que nous sommes le jour de la saint-valentin et que je ne suis pas là. Le moussaillon à dû te donner la boîte, qu'elle a elle-même peinte (A ce propos, ta fille est une vraie calamité avec un pinceau, tu me dois un nouveau t-shirt, pour remplacer le miens qui est maintenant couvert de rouge et de paillettes). Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la saint-valentin et mois non plus je n'aime pas ça. Cependant je sais que tu es une fille et que donc c'est dans tes gênes d'avoir le cafard parce que tu es seule aujourd'hui._

_Voilà, le but du jeu : Tu sais que moi et la communication ça fait deux. Donc pour chaque gros problème possible entre nous j'ai fait une lettre, que tu ne liras qu'au moment ou le problème se présentera (Fait attention j'ai engagé un petit espion, si tu les lis toutes ce soir, je serais au courant). Dans ces lettres il y a toutes les choses que je voudrais te dire quand tu es fâchée contre toi mais que je suis trop fière pour te dire. Alors je les écrites maintenant « à tête reposée» comme ça en cas de problème tu es lira et tu seras ce que je pense quand mon égo ne m'empêche pas de te le dire. I lettres, dont voici les titres :_

_- « A lire le jour où… j'aurais fait une boulette avec Rachel »_

_-« A lire le jour où… tu voudra me quitter »_

_-« A lire le jour où… Tu aura besoin que je te dise que je t'aime mais que je ne pourrais pas te le dire »_

_-« A lire le jour où… Rachel dira 'papa' » (Oui parce qu'elle finira par le dire un jour, faut pas se voiler la face sunshine )_

_-« A lire le jour où … Ta mère débarque à la maison »_

_-« A lire le jour où … Le cancer de Wilson aura eu raison de lui »_

_-« A lire le jour où… Tu voudras que je t'épouse »_

_Voilà, Honey-bun même si j'espère que tu ne devrais pas en ouvrir certaines, elles sont pour toi, racontent mes pensées et parfois des secrets dont même Wilson n'est pas au courant alors prend en soins._

_Love,_

_House_ »

Cuddy n'en revenait pas, ça devait être le pus beau cadeau de saint-valentin que on lui ai jamais fait. Le plus beau cadeau tout cours en y pensant bien. House n'était pas doué pour les preuve d'amour mais là il avait fait fort. Elle était trop curieuse, elle voulait d'un côté lire toutes ses lettres et d'un autre ne jamais à avoir à en ouvrir certaine.

Ce soir là, elle se coucha le sourie aux lèvres, même si House n'avait pas été là, ça devait être une des plus belles saint-valentin qu'elle avait passé.


	2. je ferais une boulette avec Rachel

Cuddy eu à ce servir des lettres de House plus vite que prévu. La semaine du retour de House en réalité. C'était un vendredi soir et Cuddy avait une réunion tard, elle avait demandé à House d'aller chercher Rachel à la maternelle ce jour là. La petite fille n'était pas très en forme et enchaînait les étourderies. Elle avait renversé un verre d'eau, mit de la confiture plein son t-shirt pendant son goûté, trébuché dans le couloir se blaisant au mentons. Bref en deux heures elle n'en n'avait pas loupé une.

Mais le coup de grâce arriva une ou deux heures après. Rachel jouait dans sa chambre avec une poupée barbie « femme médecin » qu'elle avait reçue pour son anniversaire quelque mois plus tôt. House l'appela pour manger. Rachel accouru, et quand elle vît House au bout du couloir, elle voulu ce jeter dans ses jambes pour lui faire câlin mais avait oublié l'existence de la poupée dont les pieds entrèrent directement dans la cicatrice de House le faisant hurler de douleur.

« Bordel ! Rachel ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ?! Tu n'en loupe pas une aujourd'hui ! » S'énerva House

« House … » Voulu s'excuser Rachel, mais elle fût coupé

« Maman t'as expliquée que j'avais mal Rachel, mais tu fonce toujours dans mes jambes ! Tu ne fais jamais attention ! » House se massait la jambe essayant de faire partir l'horrible douleur. Une douleur comme il n'en n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Rachel tenta une nouvelle approche pour l'aider.

« Non Rachel ! Ne fais plus rien ! Je vais aller prendre un bain ! Débrouille-toi maintenant ! » Rachel n'avait que 5 ans mais peut importe là toute suite il avait besoin d'un bain si il ne voulait pas s'écrouler de douleur. Il avait tellement mal que là , en ce moment, il ne serait pas contre une vicodine. Il échoua sur le lit sans même avoir pu passer par la casse 'salle de bains'.

Quand Cuddy rentra 30 minutes plus tard elle trouva Rachel roulée en boule sur le canapé, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, avec un pansement sur le menton et aucune trace de House.

« Hey ! Princesse ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » elle regarda le menton de sa fille « Tu t'es blessé ? »

« Suis tombé à cause du tapis » expliqua la petite fille entre deux sanglots.

« C'est House qui t'a soigné ? »

« Oui, il a mis de la crème, un pansement et il m'a fait un bisou »

« Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? » Demanda Cuddy en s'asseyant sur le canapé pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

« J'ai fais une bêtise » Expliqua la petite fille

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Et bon dieu ou était House ?

« J'ai fais mal à House » Ok , voilà ou était House.

« Je suis sûr que non, sweetie ! House est fort, tu n'as pas pu lui faire mal enfin »

« J'ai couru pour lui faire un câlin, et ma poupée a tapée dans sa cuisse » Réflexion faite, elle avait peut être réussi à faire mal à House.

« Et il est où maintenant ? »

« Il a dit qu'il allait prendre un bain, parce qu'il avait très mal … Et que je devais me débrouiller toute seule, parce que je faisais jamais attention à sa cuisse et que je faisais que des bêtises » Rachel se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment, princesse, il a dû te dire ça juste parce qu'il avait mal » Cuddy défendait House mais au fond elle avait envie de l'étriper. Il avait laissé Rachel toute seule, lui avait crié dessus alors qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas fait exprès !

« Mais je fais attention tu sais maman ? Je porte toujours son verre ou je lui apporte sa canne pour l'aider. Je fais attention tu sais ? » Répétait Rachel en boucle

« Je sais chérie, je sais. Je vais aller le voir d'accord ? Je reviens » Elle embrassa le sommet de la tête de sa fille et parti en direction de la salle de bains … pas de trace de House. Elle alla donc dans la chambre, elle le trouva comme elle avait trouvé Rachel, en boule sur le lit.

« House ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit derrière lui.

« Ta fille viens de m'exploser la cuisse, mais oui ! C'est le paradis ! »

« Elle est vraiment désolée tu sais »

« J'en ai rien à faire »

« T'es vraiment un idiot House ! Rachel fait très attention à toi en temps normal et tu le sais ! Elle s'en veut beaucoup. »

« .dormir. » House ne dirait jamais à Cuddy qu'il souffre et qu'il a besoin d'aide

« T'es vraiment très con parfois » Cuddy quitta la chambre. Mais avant ça elle vît la boîte sous sa table de chevet. Et la lettre « A lire le jour où j'aurais fait une boulette avec Rachel » s'imposait.

Alors que Rachel mangeait, Cuddy lu la lettre.

« _Cuddles,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que j'ai une connerie et que tu m'en veux. Je ne suis qu'une lettre donc je ne peux pas voir dans tes yeux à quel point tu m'en veux, mais j'aimerais pouvoir le faire._

_Sache tout d'abord que j'adore ta fille et que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Sache aussi avant de commencer à lire que ça doit être une des lettres la plus difficile à écrire pour moi. Il y a beaucoup de chose dans cette lettre que je n'ai jamais dites. A personne._

_Tu sais déjà que je déteste mon père. Il a littéralement pourrit mon enfance. A cause de lui, je devais déménager souvent, je n'avais pas d'ami, dans toutes les écoles ou j'allais j' étais 'le nouveau', 'l'intello'. On se moquait de moi, j'étais souvent bouc émissaire. Je ne souhaite à personne cette vie là._

_Si j'ai eu un accrochage avec Rachel, c'est certainement parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'est une punition juste. Rien ne m'était épargné à moi, mon père était un militaire respecté et j'avais les punitions qui allaient avec. Des punitions de soldats. Quand tu as 17 ans et que ta punition c'est de faire un parcours du combattant à 4 heure du matin, parce que tu as osé ramener une fille à la maison sans demander l'avis des tes parents, tu peux encaisser et te dire que dans le fond ça peut pas te faire de mal. Mais quand tu as 6 ans et que ta punition c'est de laver tout les joins de carrelage de la maison à la brosse à dent parce que tu es rentré sans essuyer tes pieds ou que tu passes la nuit dehors parce que tu as eu un F sport, c'est beaucoup plus difficile à comprendre._

_Mon père n'a jamais été tendre avec moi. Un jour j'ai compris pourquoi, j'avais 12 ans quand j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas mon père biologique. Un jour je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas mon père, il ne m'a plus adressé la parole pendant des mois, il écrivait ses ordres et ses punitions sur des feuilles de papier qu'il glissait sous ma porte. Mon père biologique est un pasteur, tu y crois à celle là toi ?_

_Enfin bref, pour moi crier, élever la voix, se prendre une fessé et même pire c'est normal. Je ne compte plus les fois où je passais mes étés en t-shirt à manche longue pour cacher ses marques sur mes bras. Je sais bien sûr que ce n'est pas une méthode d'éducation normale, mais je ne sais pas pour autant ou est la limite. Ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou non, ce que tu considère comme une punition juste pour ta fille. Je ne sais pas tout ça, il faut que tu me le dises, au lieu de t'énerver sur moi parce que j'ai mal réagit._

_Je t'admire pour le calme et la patience dont tu fais preuve avec Rachel (et moi aussi d'ailleurs) je ne te l'ai certainement jamais dit, mais tu es une bonne mère et je suis désolée de t'avoir dit le contraire un jour._

_Je serais ton élève, apprend moi._

_Love,_

_House _»

Cuddy remis la lettre dans la boîte, elle savait que la relation de House avec son père n'était pas géniale mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il était un enfant battu ! Elle était triste pour lui, et elle s'en voulait de lui avoir dit qu'il était con, pour une fois il ne le méritait pas.

« Hey Rachel, ça te dirait qu'on aille voir House pour lui parler ? » Demanda Cuddy, Rachel qui s'en voulait toujours accepta.

Elles allèrent d'abord se mettre en pyjamas et ensuite elles rejoignirent House dans la chambre. Il tournait toujours le dos à la porte, Cuddy s'assit derrière lui, en mettant Rachel entre eux deux.

« House je suis désolée » Avec cette phrase, House savait qu'elle avait lu sa lettre. Qu'elle était désolée de s'être emportée mais qu'elle était désolée pour lui aussi.

« Et moi aussi » Ajouta Rachel en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. House se retourna pour leur faire face.

« Je fais attention tu sais ? » S'excusa encore une fois Rachel

« Je sais moussaillon, je suis désolée »

« Plus en colère ? » Demanda la petite fille

« Nop » Rachel se contenta de lui sourire, ça servait à rien de lui faire un câlin, il m'aimait pas ça de toute façon. Elle s'allongea contre lui, Cuddy fît pareil. Ils s'endormirent là, n'ayant plus de force, épuisés par leurs journées respectives.


	3. Je ne pourrais pas te dire que je t'aime

Ca ne sent pas bon. Ca sent le goudron, ça sent le métal fondu, ça sent le brûlé, ça sent l'essence. Il passe ses doigts sur son visage, ça sent le sang. Il essaye doucement d'ouvrir la bouche, mais même elle a le goût du sang. Il voit flou, il voit le sol, des flammes, du sang, de la carrosserie noir, un morceau de métal orange et noir qu'il connait bien. Il veut bouger mais n'y arrive pas, quelque chose l'en empêche, il veut tendre le bras mais c'est trop douloureux. Et puis plus rien, aucune douleur, rien. Le noir.

Lorsqu'il se réveil, il est éblouie par la lumière, ça ne sent plus mauvais. Ca sent l'hôpital, ça sent le chanel n°5, ça sent le shampoing à la pomme. Il n'a plus le goût du sang. IL n'a plus mal. Il veut bouger ses mains mais elles sont toutes deux retenues, il tourne la tête à droite, c'est une main qui retient la sienne, celle de Cuddy. Il tourne à gauche, c'est une autre main qui retient la sienne, celle de Rachel.

« Oh, je… » House essaye difficilement de signaler sa présence aux deux Cuddy endormie « Revoir, y on je… » continua-t-il. IL fût heureusement coupé dans ses babillages par Rachel

« House ? »

« ok »

« Maman ! House dors plus ! » À l'appel de sa fille Cuddy se réveilla en sursaut

« House ! Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mains »

« Tu as mal aux mains ? » Demanda Cuddy en lâchant instinctivement sa main pour ne pas lui faire mal

« Ombre» Répondit House

« De quoi tu parles House ? »

« Honte » Essaya House

« Tu as honte de ton accident ? Il ne faut pas enfin, ça peut arriver, le chauffeur du camion était ivre, tu n'aurais rien pu faire… » le rassura Cuddy, en caressant sa barbe de 3 jours.

« Monte ! »

« Quoi ? House, je suis désolée, je ne te comprends pas … » Cuddy compris … C'était une aphasie suite au choc, son cerveau était touché.

«Ne dis plus rien House, je vais aller chercher Forman d'accord ? » continua Cuddy.

Après plusieurs examens, Forman conclu que le cerveau de House avait été touché dans l'air spécifique à la parole, cependant il n'y avait pas de lésion importante, et avec une rééducation orthophonique House pourrait reparler sans trop de problème. Mais cela prendrait du temps. House du rester à l'hôpital encore 2 semaines pour ses blessures physique avant de pouvoir sortir.

Une fois chez Cuddy, la vie n'était pas facile, les jambes du médecin étant assez abîmées, Cuddy devait l'aider pour tout, se déplacer, s'assoir, prendre une douche, se coucher. Elle avait prit des congés pour être près de lui en permanence.

House qui n'aimait pas cette nouvelle condition n'était pas toujours très coopératif. Souvent Cuddy devait lutter pour qu'il se laisse aider. Souvent elle s'énervait après lui, mais lui ne savait que répondre des paroles incompréhensibles. Ce qui les épuisait encore plus, l'un comme l'autre.

Ce soir là, ça avait été très difficile pour eux, ça faisait 2 semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés et Cuddy était épuisé, tout comme House d'ailleurs. Ils étaient allongé dans leur lit l'un à côté de l'autre sans ce toucher quand soudain House se pencha au dessus de Cuddy pour attraper la fameuse boite de la saint-valentin. Il lui tendit la lettre « A lire le jour où… tu voudras que je te dises que je t'aime mais que je pourrais pas te le dire ». Rien qu'avec ce geste Cuddy avait compris et n'avait même pas besoin de lire la lettre, mais elle le fît quand même pour lui faire plaisir.

« Allonges-toi bien » Elle lui fît signe de se mettre au milieu de lit et s'allongea entre ses jambes, dos contre torse. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient un contact 'amoureux' depuis le retour de House. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre.

« _Cuddles,_

_C'est une des lettres que j'espère le plus que tu liras, parce ce que je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez mais dieu sait que je le pense des centaines de fois par jour._

_-A chaque fois que je débarque dans ton bureau et que tu fais semblant de m'ignorer, parce que tu es en colère._

_-A chaque fois que je t'entends arriver dans le couloir grâce au bruit de tes talons._

_- Quand tu ris à mes blagues douteuses._

_-Quand tu es la seule à comprendre mes allusions (souvent douteuses aussi)_

_- Quand tu comprends que j'ai besoins d'être seul et que tu vas occuper Rachel ailleurs._

_-Quand tu comprends que j'ai mal à la jambe et que sans que je n'ai rien demandé tu me masses la cuisse._

_-Quand tu me rejoins dans la baignoire avec un regard pervers._

_-Quand je me rends compte que tu me supportes depuis la fac de médecine, et que tu ne m'as toujours pas tué._

_-Quand tu communiques avec moi par un regard (Surtout quand ce regard est pervers !)._

_Je pourrais en faire une liste de 25 pages, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le but. Si tu lis cette lettre c'est certainement que je suis vraiment incapable de te le dire (J'espère pour moi-même que ce n'est pas trop grave !), je suis certain que quoi qu'il se passe tu prends soin de moi comme une maman ours qui protège son bébé._

_Je t'aime Cuddy, ça depuis la fac et pour encore longtemps. Grâce à toi je suis (un peu moins) un vieil asocial emmerdeur. Tu me rends meilleur, à l'hôpital, avec Rachel, avec toi…_

_Je ne veux plus revenir en arrière, jamais, tu vas devoir me supporter encore longtemps Honey-Bun._

_"I have dreamed of love forever and it come true with you , flew away together to the moon, for you cause I can't dream if dreaming is without you; I can't love if it's not loving you" *_

_House_"

Quand Cuddy eu fini de lire la lettre, elle se tourna vers House, l'embrassa doucement, un sourire sur les lèvres, c'était certainement la plus belle et paradoxalement la seule déclaration que lui ferais House. Dans le fond c'était peut-être une des plus belles déclarations qu'on lui avait fait tout simplement, courte, mais sincère. Elle savait que les mots n'étaient pas le fort de House, s'il les disait c'est qu'il les pensait vraiment.

« Moi aussi je t'aime House, et je ne te laisserais jamais partir. Tu es à moi maintenant. » Elle se décala de lui pour s'allonger à ses côtés, elle ouvrit les bras pour qu'il vienne s'y allonger « Viens ici, bébé ours » Demanda Cuddy en rigolant.

House se blottit contre elle l'entourant de ses bras, et ne répondit rien, ça servait à rien il n'arriverait pas à faire une phrase cohérente de toute façon.

(*_How Could I let you go - Gad Elmaleh_)


	4. Ta mère débarque à la maison

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres et on se voit bientôt pour le prochain ;) _

Deux, trois mois après son accident House allait déjà beaucoup mieux, ses jambes c'étaient vite remises il n'avait plus besoin de l'aide de Cuddy , et grâce à la rééducation et à l'aide de Cuddy et même parfois de Rachel, il reparlait quasiment normalement maintenant.

Ce soir là, House et Cuddy se reposaient tranquillement allongé l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, quand le téléphone sonna. House tendit le bras derrière lui pour attraper le téléphone fixe sur la tablette à côté du canapé.

« Allo »

« House ? C'est Arlène, où est ma fille ? »

« Mais bonsoir à vous aussi. Je vais très bien, merci de vous inquiétez »

« Passez-moi ma fille House » insista Arlène

«J'aimerais bien mais elle n'est pas là » En réalité Cuddy c'était endormit contre lui et il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

« Bon ben prévenez la que j'arrive demain matin » House voulu protester mais ce n'était pas la peine, Arlène lui avait déjà raccroché au nez.

« C'était qui ? » Demanda Cuddy, réveillée par le téléphone

« Ta mère, je suis désolée, j'ai rien pu faire. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Elle vient demain, ici »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Elle n'a rien dit, jusqu'elle arrivait demain »

« House, ça va encore mal ce passer » A chaque fois que House et Arlène était dans la même pièce ça se passait mal. Cuddy devait le reconnaitre c'était souvent de la faute d'Arlène. Sa mère faisait des remarques sur House, sur l'éducation de Rachel, sur le rythme de travail de Cuddy,… Et même si avec les années, Cuddy avait prit l'habitude de laisser couler et de faire comme si elle n'entendait pas, ce n'était pas le cas de House. Lui il réagissait au quart de tour, la défendant elle et Rachel. Cuddy aimait quand il faisait ça, elle se sentait comme une princesse en danger et House venait la sauver des mains de la méchante reine.

House savait que Cuddy angoissait à l'idée que sa mère arrive, il savait qu'elle avait raison, que ça allait mal ce passer. Arlène ne venait que demain pourtant il voyait déjà que Cuddy stressait, elle se torturait les doigts, elle était à la limite de se ronger les ongles. Parfois il s'en voulait un peu, si Cuddy vivait mal l'arriver de sa mère c'était partiellement sa faute.

« Vient » Il se leva et la tira avec lui jusqu'à la chambre, il fît signe à Cuddy de s'assoir sur le lit et lui tendit la boite peinte par Rachel et sorti la lettre « le jour ou ta mère débarque à la maison »Elle lui sourit et attrapa la lettre qu'il lui tendait. Elle se colla contre lui et commença à lire.

«_ Sunshine,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que ta mère vient nous rendre visite. Je sais comme cette situation est stressante pour toi. Tu as peur qu'elle s'en prenne à toi, à Rachel ou même à moi. Je sais qu'elle va faire des remarques, être désagréable, te critiquer, te contredire,… Mais surtout je veux que tu n'en croies pas un mot Cuddy. Tu es bien mieux que ce qu'elle te fait croire._

_Il y a certaine chose que je veux te rappeler et qu'il ne faudra pas que tu perdes de vue quand ta mère sera là. Et ce quoi qu'elle te dise._

_-Tu es une doyenne respectée._

_-Une des seules femme doyenne qui plus est._

_-Une des plus jeunes._

_-Tu es la meilleure mère que je n'ai jamais vu. Rachel à une chance de malade de t'avoir._

_- Rachel, est heureuse comme ce n'est pas permis avec toi. (Avec nous ?)_

_-Et quoi qu'en dise ta mère elle est très bien éduquée et très intelligente._

_-Ne la laisse pas te dire que notre couple n'est pas stable ou qu'on ne vaut rien. Parce que tu accomplis un vrai miracle avec moi. Non mais sérieusement regarde moi, je vis pratiquement chez toi, je m'occupe de Rachel, je fais la cuisine et même (parfois) la vaisselle. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'en redemande. Alors fait moi confiance, nous ne sommes pas aussi instables qu'elle le prétend._

_-Ne l'écoute pas quand elle dit que tu as grossi ou que tu es mal coiffé, que ta jupe est trop courte ou ne te vas pas, ce n'est pas vrai. Quand elle te dit ça, utilise Rachel comme un miroir magique et demande lui qui est la plus belle, tu verras ce qu'elle te répond…_

_-Ne la crois pas quand elle dit que tu passes ton temps à l'hôpital et que ça fait de toi une mauvaise mère ou mauvaise compagne. Rachel et moi on sait que ce n'est pas vrai._

_Je pourrais encore continuer cette liste mais ce n'est pas le plus important, le plus important c'est que peu importe ce qu'elle te reproche, Rachel et moi on sait que ce n'est pas vrai. Et c'est ça qui importe le plus._

_Rappel toi toujours ça, on est 3 et le reste on s'en fou sunshine !_

_Love,_

_House »_

Cuddy referma la lettre, et l'a rangea avec les autres déjà ouvertes dans sa table de nuit. Puis elle se lova contre House.

« Merci beaucoup House, j'essayerai de m'en souvenir demain » Elle l'embrassa pour le remercier et ils se couchèrent quand même un peu tendu.

Le lendemain matin Arlène les réveilla en arrivant plutôt que prévu. House et Cuddy se levèrent et s'habillèrent vite fais et allèrent rejoindre Arlène dans la cuisine.

« Et ben, on fait la grasse matinée ? » Demanda Arlène

« IL est 8h30 maman, tu veux un café ? »

« Oui » Répondirent House et Arlène d'une seule voix.

Cuddy servit les 3 cafés et à l'aide de House mis la table pour le petit déjeuner. Cuddy voulu attraper la confiture sur l'étagère du haut , ce qui souleva légèrement sa nuisette, attirant les critiques de la plus vielle des Cuddy.

« Ma chérie à ton âge tu devrais penser à mettre des pyjamas plus long, tu n'as plus 20 ans »

« Non, mais son corps n'a rien à envier à une jeune femme de 20 ans » répliqua House faisant sourire Cuddy. Sur cette réplique tous se mirent à table et House et Cuddy commencèrent à prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Tous ce passait plus ou moins bien quand le téléphone sonna. Cuddy attrapa le blackBerry sur le plan de travail derrière elle.

« Désolée, je dois décrocher c'est l'hôpital »

« Comme d'habitude » commenta Arlène à voix basse. Cuddy revient cinq minutes plus tard.

« Ils ont besoin de moi, je dois y être dans 1 heures » Expliqua Cuddy

« Ils ne peuvent pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre ? » Demanda Arlène

« Maman je suis doyenne de la faculté, c'est un problème à la fac, je dois donc y être »

« Mais tu es aussi une mère et on est samedi, tu dois être ici aussi » Pesta Arlène

« J'irais embrasser Rachel avant de partir et je ne rentrerais pas tard, et puis House est là de toute façon »

« Greg n'est pas sa mère chérie »

« Et pourtant je joue très bien à la poupée » Répliqua House sur un ton faussement vexé, sous-entendant qu'il pouvait occuper Rachel la journée sans problème.

« Je vais aller me doucher et m'habiller, essayer de pas vous entre-tuer » Cuddy quitta la pièce

« Vous ne pourriez pas être aimable avec elle pour une fois dans votre vie ? » S'énerva House

« Je ne fais que donner des conseils ! » S'expliqua Arlène

« Cuddy n'a pas besoin de conseil ! Et certainement pas de vous ! »

« Elle a un prénom vous savez ? Pourquoi toujours l'appeler par son nom de famille ? »

Le ton commençait à monter mais ils furent couper par des petits pas qui arrivaient rapidement dans la cuisine

« House ! » Rachel trottina vers House pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Et elle le fait aussi ! » Murmura Arlène

« Mamie ! » Rachel embrassa Arlène aussi.

«Pourquoi tu l'appel "House" Sweetie ? Pourquoi pas Greg ou un autre surnom, maintenant ça fait longtemps que tu le connais » Demanda Arlène

« Parce que c'est MON House » Expliqua simplement Rachel. Sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de rabattre le claquet de sa grand-mère. « Je peux avoir un tartine House s'il te plait ? » Continua-t-elle innocemment.

« Avec plaisir » Répondit House, fière de la répartie de la plus jeune Cuddy.

Arlène était étonnée de la réaction de sa petite fille. C'était « son » House, comme si c'était simple et naturel. Alors que Cuddy entrait à nouveau dans la cuisine , Arlène décida de tester quelque chose.

« Maman ! » Rachel sauta dans les bras de sa mère.

« Bonjour princesse ! Bien dormis ? » Demanda Cuddy en embrassant sa fille

« Oui ! »

« Pas de cauchemars ? » S'assura Cuddy , en reposa sa fille sur sa chaise

« Nop ! »

« Tu n'es pas trop triste que maman doivent travailler aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Arlène pour voir la réaction de Rachel, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de Cuddy.

« Tu vas travailler ? » Demanda Rachel un peu attristée

« Oui, mais pas longtemps, chérie. Que dirais-tu de prendre ton petit-déjeuner de jouer un peu avec House ou mamie et de ensuite me rejoindre à l'hôpital pour manger ? »

« Oui ! Et après je pourrais faire des dessins assisse à côté de toi sur ton bureau comme d'habitude? » Demanda Rachel

« Bien-sûr et House fera une sieste sur le canapé comme d'habitude » Confirma Cuddy ce qui fît rire Rachel

Cuddy regarda Rachel rire, peu importe ce que sa mère pouvait dire, House avait raison. Ils étaient eux trois, ils vivaient ensemble, avaient leurs habitudes et ils étaient bien comme ça. Le reste en s'en fichait tant que ça leur suffisait à eux trois.

Mais avant de partir, Cuddy voulait confirmer un dernier point de la lettre de House.

« Rachel ? »

« Oui, maman » Répondit cette dernière la bouche pleine

« A ton avis qui est la plus belle ? »

« Toi ! » S'exclama Rachel

« Merci princesse » Cuddy se baissa pour embrasser sa fille, lui déposant plusieurs bisous sur les joues ce qui fît rire la petite fille. Puis elle embrassa House en lui soufflant un 'merci' à l'oreille avant de partir. Elle salua rapidement sa mère et quitta la pièce un sourire aux lèvres, House avait toujours raison au final.


	5. Tu voudras me quitter

Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir :D

Poubelles pas sorties, lunette levée, linge sale qui traine, le linge propre pas rangé, toutes ces choses Lisa Cuddy y était habitué, House avait le sens du rangement d'un adolescent de 15 ans. Ce qu'elle supportait beaucoup moins par contre c'était quand il se comportait comme un abrutit avec elle, elle avait l'impression que parfois il se moquait ouvertement d'elle, la prenant pour une idiote, où qu'il ne faisait pas attention à elle, la blessant parfois. Ca Lisa Cuddy ne le supportait pas.

Mais ce qu'elle avait encore moins apprécié c'était la réaction qu'il avait eu quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait du retard. Le genre de retard qui peut donner une surprise 9 mois plus tard. Pendant une semaine, elle avait attendu « qu'elles » arrivent, sans succès. Elle avait surveillé les symptômes d'une grossesse, mais n'avait cependant pas eu le cran de faire un test.

Complètement stressée, elle avait décidée d'aller en parler a House, espérant trouver au près de son compagnon un soutient, le courage de faire le test. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était idiot, elle aurait dû aller voir Wilson ou appeler sa sœur.

Mais pour une fois elle aurait aimé que House prenne soins d'elle. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il saute de joie mais un câlin ou au moins une tape dans le dos aurait été appréciée.

Mais non, House avait dit, qu'elle aurait dû faire plus attention avec sa pilule, que si elle était tête en l'air ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui, il fallait qu'elle assume seule ses étourderies. Comment avait-il pu lui dire une chose pareille ?

Maintenant Cuddy était dans la salle d'eau de son bureau, regardant le petit '+' d'un air désespéré. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle mit le test dans une grande enveloppe, et le fît porter à House. L'enveloppe lui revint quelque minutes plus tard avec un post-it « C'est lui ou moi ». Cuddy était sur les fesses ! Comment osait-il lui demander de choisir ? Elle prit ses affaires et rentra chez elle, elle n'avait de toute façon plus la force de finir cette journée.

Allongé sur son lit elle pensait … Elle voulait ce bébé, c'était une chance qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais. Mais elle aimait House, comme elle n'avait jamais aimé un autre homme. Pourrait-elle élever seule un enfant aux yeux bleus, un mini-House, sans lui ? Pourrait-elle vivre avec ce choix ? A ce moment précis, House avait tellement été blessant avec elle qu'elle se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux de choisir le bébé, au moins lui, il serait toujours là.

C'est en se tournant pour trouver le sommeil qu'elle aperçue les lettres, elle décida de lire « A lire le jour où… Tu voudras me quitter »

« _Lisa,_

_Si tu as cette lettre entre les mains, c'est que je suis vraiment, vraiment mal parti. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire pour que tu en arrive là, mais peu importe, sache que j'en suis déjà désolé._

_Je sais que parfois tu as l'impression que je fais pas attention à toi ou que je te prend pour une idiote, mais détrompe toi, tu es la femme la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et si je te blesse dans mes paroles ce n'est pas intentionnel je te le promets, souvent c'est même l'inverse. C'est pour ne pas avoir à te dire ce que j'ai vraiment envie de te dire mais que je n'ai pas le cran de le faire._

_Je sais que aimer c'est accepter de vivre toutes les aventures avec l'autre. C'est un concept avec le quel j'ai du mal, mais je sais qu'il faut que je le fasse, que j'aille avec toi à ces galas idiots, que j'aille voir ta mère plus souvent, que rencontre le reste de ta famille, peut-être même qu'on ai un enfant ! C'est des choses auxquelles je pense pour un jour m'améliorer, mais c'est difficile pour un vieux misanthrope comme moi._

_Si notre dispute porte sur un de ces sujets, j'ai dû partir en courant et te laisser en plan. Mais ne me largue pas toute suite, je vais revenir. Je te le promets._

_Laisse-moi juste du temps, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander et que tu dois beaucoup m'en vouloir. Je sais que tu en as marre d'attendre que je sois prêt. Mais je reviendrais, je reviendrais toujours pour toi Sunshine._

_Attends moi s'il te plat._

_Love,_

_House _»

Cuddy ne savait plus quoi faire, devait-elle l'attendre comme il le demande ? Il avait raison, elle en avait marre de l'attendre, de patienter qu'il soit prêt. Arlène dirait certainement qu'elle mérite mieux que d'attendre un homme comme lui.

Cependant il le dit dans sa lettre, il pense à avoir des enfants avec elle. Peut-être qu'il reviendra ? Mais est-ce qu'il voudrait vraiment de cet enfant ou le tolèrerait-il juste pour lui faire plaisir à elle. Cuddy voulait que House accepte cet enfant, mais surtout qu'il le veuille. Sinon ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Et ça peut-être qu'il n'était pas prêt. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait fuit.

Alors que Cuddy se torturait de questions dans le fond de son lit, House était sans son appartement, en train de jouer du piano. Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds chez lui, depuis deux ans qu'il était avec Cuddy, il passait toutes ses nuits chez elle. Et quand ils se disputaient, il dormait simplement sur le canapé. C'était vraiment rare qu'il rentre chez lui.

Mais là à vrai dire, une grossesse, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il avait réagît comme un triple idiot il le savait, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se faire pardonner d'un comportement pareil. Quand il avait vu le '+' il avait complètement paniqué et il avait écrit le post-it, maintenant il s'en voulait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Devait-il aller chez elle ? Accepterait-elle de le reprendre ? Au fond voulait-il vraiment de cet enfant ?

Il aimait beaucoup Rachel, il ne serait même pas contre qu'elle l'appelle 'papa', mais avoir un enfant, ce n'était pas pareil, il ne savait pas si il serait capable de supporter et soutenir Cuddy pendant 9 mois, est-ce qu'il arriverait à supporter les pleures et ce genre de chose ? Il ne le savait pas. Et l'inconnu lui faisait peur.

C'est là qu'il comprit, si lui avait peur, Cuddy devait être morte de trouille. En plus il l'avait laissé seule, elle devait être au fond de son lit complètement pétrifié ne sachant pas quoi faire, tout comme lui. Il enfila ses baskets et quitta l'appartement.

Quand il arriva, la villa était plongée dans le noir. House pensa que Cuddy devait déjà dormir, mais quand il passa devant la salle de bain, la porte s'ouvrit les faisant sursauter tout les deux.

« Mon dieu ! House ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » S'exclama Cuddy. House l'observa, il avait bien fait de rentrer, elle avait vraiment une mine horrible.

« Viens te coucher » répondit-il simplement, « Je suis désolé, tu sais ? Je suis mort de trouille, mais toi aussi je suppose, tant qu'on est tout les deux ça me va »Dit il en la guidant vers la chambre. C'était sa manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait le bébé.

« Ca sert plus à rien de toute façon » Répondit Cuddy, en laissant tomber les vêtements qu'elle avait dans les bras en plein milieu de la chambre, avant de fondre en larmes. House y jeta un coup d'œil, ils étaient plein de sang.

Il attira Cuddy à lui et la berça un long moment pour qu'elle se calme puis se coucha avec elle dans le lit.

« Je suis désolé Cuddy, vraiment» il l'embrassa sur le front « On peut toujours encore et encore … et encore et encore »Suggéra-t-il avec un ton légèrement pervers. House était fière de lui, malgré les pleures de Cuddy il avait réussit à la faire sourire.

Il blotti Cuddy encore plus dans ses bras « Dors Cuddles, on en parlera demain » Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de remuer de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ce soir. Elle lui raconterait ce qu'il s'est passé le lendemain. Pour le moment il fallait qu'elle essaye de se reposer.

« Merci House… je t'aime »

« Moi aussi, Lisa, moi aussi » Il embrassa une dernière fois le haut de sa tête, et continua à caresser son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.


	6. Où Rachel dira Papa

La fêtes des pères, Rachel était obsédée avec ça depuis quelque semaines, la fête des mères avait eu lieux quelque temps plutôt et Rachel avait adorée faire un cadeau pour sa mère et elle avait encore plus aimé accompagner House dans des bijouteries pour l'aider à choisir un bijou.

En effet avec cette histoire de fausse couche, House avait tenu à faire un effort pour la fête des mères. Il avait passé des heures à chercher le cadeau parfait, faisant le tour de toutes les bijouteries de Princeton avec sa petite acolyte Rachel. Pour qu'elle ne dise à rien à sa mère il l'avait convaincu que c'était une mission très spéciale, et qu'elle était un super agent secret, elle s'était donc prise au jeu, et avait prit le choix du cadeau très sérieusement. Ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord. C'était un collier en or avec pour pendentif, 3 anneaux, l'un en or blanc, l'autre en or rose et le dernier en or jaune. C'était fin, discret, un peu long, juste ce que Cuddy aimait. Et House savait que Cuddy comprendrait la signification des 3 anneaux entremêlés. Rachel, elle et lui.

Le matin de la fête des mères Rachel avait fièrement apporté le cadre photo qu'elle avait fait à l'école contenant une photo d'elles deux jouant dans la piscine pendant les dernières vacances, elle avait récité un poème et enfin elle avait pu lui donner le cadeau qu'elle avait choisi avec House. Bien sûr Cuddy avait compris le message des 3 anneaux et s'était empressé de demander à House de lui mettre. Il avait ensuite proposé un petit déjeuner au lit pour tout le monde.

Rachel avait tellement aimé cette matinée dans le grand lit de sa maman qu'elle entendait impatiemment la fête des pères pour renouveler l'expérience.

Dés que Rachel était arrivé dans cette école, Cuddy avait signalé qu'elle n'avait pas de père, légalement en tout cas, et que donc il ne fallait pas lui faire construire des boîtes à outils, ou pots à crayon enfin ce genre de chose que les écoles font pour la fête des pères. Mais cette année Rachel avait réclamé auprès de ses institutrices de faire, elle aussi pour une fois, le cadeau pour « son House ». Ces dernières voyants souvent l'homme avec Cuddy à la sortie de l'école avait accepté sans en demander confirmation pour autant.

Le soir dans la voiture Rachel avait raconté à Cuddy le début de son bricolage, tellement contente de pouvoir faire ça, comme les autres, pour une fois.

-Tu sais maman, on devait choisir un dessin et le colorier et après la maîtresse elle le mettra dans le four et ça deviendra tout petit petit ! S'exclama Rachel en faisant référence au 'plastique fou' sur lequel on fait des dessins et qui rétrécissent au four pour pouvoir en faire des pendentifs, porte clé ou n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs.

-Et tu as choisi quoi comme motif ? Demanda Cuddy

-Une moto !

-Une moto ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Ben parce que House il aime les motos maman ! J'ai commencé à peindre la moto en orange comme ça il le mettra avec sa clé et tout le monde sera que c'est les clés de sa moto à lui. Expliqua Rachel comme si c'était logique.

-Oh, et pourquoi tu voulais faire ça pour lui ?

-Parce que c'est la fête des papas dimanche !

-Tu as eu le droit de faire un cadeau pour la fête des pères ? S'étonna Cuddy.

-Ben oui j'ai dit que je voulais le faire pour House et madame Mary elle a dit que je pouvais.

Cuddy était très embêté, elle ne savait pas si House accepterais un cadeau. Il avait déjà accepté un ou deux dessin, dont un ornait le mur de son bureau, mais de là à accepter un cadeau de la fête des pères, c'est différent. Cuddy n'avait pas envie de décevoir Rachel mais d'un autre côté elle ne savait pas comment House allait réagir, et ça lui faisait peur. Si il régissait de manière aussi idiote que quelque semaines auparavant, ça pourrait vraiment blesser Rachel. Peut-être qu'il fallait mieux lui en parler avant ?

-Je verrais avec House chérie d'accord ?

-Mais maman il faut ne pas lui dire ! C'est une surprise !

- Rachel, je ne sais pas si c'est… Commença Cuddy

-Mais maman ! Il ne faut pas faire ça ! Il faut ne pas lui dire ! House lui il ne t'as rien dit ! S'énerva la petite fille. Elle s'appliquait tellement sur son cadeau elle ne voulait pas que ça maman le dévoile à House avant qu'elle ait fini.

Cuddy se gara devant la villa et sortit Rachel de son siège auto. Une fois fait, elle s'accroupie devant sa fille pour essayer de lui expliquer la situation avant de rentrer à la maison.

-Rachel, tu sais ça serait mieux si on lui demandait son avis avant… Mais Rachel coupa a nouveau sa mère.

-Mais c'est mon cadeau, et toi tu veux lui dire ! C'est pas gentil ! Rachel, qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa maman, partie en direction de la maison en boudant. Laissant Cuddy accroupie par terre, peu habituée à ce genre de colère chez sa fille.

House lui avait entendu la voiture arrivée, il avait donc été ouvrir la porte. Rachel passa devant lui sans un mot, pour rejoindre sa chambre, Cuddy suivait sans rien dire non plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il étonné, il n'avait jamais vu Rachel en colère contre sa mère, même quand celle-ci punissait la petite fille, Rachel finissait toujours par aller lui faire des bisous et des câlins à la fin de sa punition.

-Rachel a fait … Cuddy s'arrêta, devait-elle en parler à House ? …Rachel à eu une mauvaise journée. Conclu-t-elle simplement avant de rejoindre sa fille qui râlait toujours, cette fois allongée sur son petit lit.

Cuddy entra dans la chambre, récemment décorée sur le thème de bateaux et pirates, et assit sur le lit à côté de Rachel.

-Chérie, je suis désolée, d'accord ?

Rachel, tournant le dos à sa mère ne répondit pas. Cuddy s'allongea entièrement derrière elle et commença à lui caresser le dos, comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite et qu'elle se réveillait en pleine nuit.

-Je ne lui dirais pas, promis. Rachel accepta enfin de se retourner vers sa mère.

-Promis ?

-Oui. Cuddy prit sa fille dans ses bras, si a 5 ans Rachel commençait à râler contre elle, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge songea Cuddy avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi tu veux absolument faire ce cadeau à House ? demanda Cuddy.

-Parce que c'est la fête des papas !

Cette réponse était simple pourtant elle étonna Cuddy. Après tout elle ne l'avait jamais entendu sa fille dire 'papa', ou faire référence à House avec ce genre de termes. Elle savait bien sûr qu'ils étaient très proche- le lit/bateau sur lequel elles étaient allongé en ce moment même en était une preuve- mais pas au point de l'appeler papa et de lui faire un cadeau pour la fête des pères.

-Et House est ton papa ?

-Ben oui ! Sinon je ne lui ferais pas de cadeau ! Se moqua Rachel. Après tout elle avait 5 ans, elle vivait avec House depuis plus de 2 ans maintenant, il était la seule figure paternel qu'elle avait connue, elle était trop jeune pour se souvenir de Lucas, il était donc logique que pour elle House soit son papa, pensa Cuddy.

-Attend-moi , je reviens. Cuddy se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre et attrapa une des lettres de House. Elle rejoint sa fille dans le lit/bateau pirate et une fois bien installé, commença la lecture.

«_ Lisa,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est certainement que Rachel à prononcé le mot magique : 'papa'. Tu te doute que ce mot et tout ce qu'il implique me fait extrêmement peur. Tel que je me connais tu as certainement déjà dû lire le lettre où je te parle de mon père, tu sais donc ce que ce rôle représente pour moi. Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Je te l'ai déjà dit en matière de paternité je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire, ce qui est juste ou ce qui est bien._

_Pourtant j'adore Rachel et tu le sais, je ne laisserais jamais rien lui arriver. Et c'est une partie du rôle d'un père non ? Peut-être que c'est ça ? Il faut simplement que je sois là pour elle ?_

_Même si moi j'ai peur, et que je ne sais pas comment prendre ce 'papa' je me doute que toi c'est pire. Moi, ça fait des mois que je le vois venir, depuis le moment où je t'ai demandé de me la présenter pour qu'on avance nous, en tant que couple. Je savais que je voulais rester avec toi, ne plus te laisser partir la nuit à 22h parce que la nounou s'en va, je savais que je voulais plus passer une seule nuit dans mon appartement, je savais que je voulais être avec toi aussi longtemps que tu accepterais ma présence à tes côtés. Et je savais aussi ce que ça voulait dire, avec Rachel, les samedis au musée ou au parc, les dimanches au zoo ou à jouer avec elle dans sa chambre, je savais que j'allais devoir faire ce genre de chose, je me doutais pas que j'allais aimer ça, je te l'accorde. Cependant toi, Cuddy, tu n'as rien vu venir ! Tu me regardais avec des yeux étonnés quand je vous accompagnais, tu me demandais si j'étais malade quand je jouais avec Rachel, … Tu continuais à croire que j'étais un misanthrope asocial même avec vous. _

_Et c'est pour cette raison que tu n'as rien vu venir, et que maintenant j'en suis certain, tu es encore plus flippée que moi !_

_Mais détend-toi Cuddy, ce n'est qu'un mot. Un mot qui implique beaucoup de chose j'en suis conscient, mais un mot qui change pas grand-chose à ce qu'on fait tous les jours dans le fond. Même avec ce mot, ça reste elle toi et moi. Rien d'autre. _

_Alors même si on doit avoir l'air de beaux idiots à flipper tout les deux, laisse faire les choses Cuddy. Détend-toi et apprécie la famille que l'on est._

_Je ferais de mon mieux je te le promets,_

_Love,_

_House_ »

Cuddy était contente, rassurée aussi. House n'allait pas s'enfuir en courant devant le porte-clés de Rachel, il n'allait pas la laissée en plan. Elle allait maintenant pouvoir s'invertir dans la fameuse fête avec Rachel.

-Et si on regardait des recettes pour faire à House le jour de la fête des pères ? Proposa Cuddy.

-Ouiiiii ! S'enthousiasma la petite fille avant de partir en direction de la cuisine.

La fêtes des pères arriva bien vite, Rachel était fière de son porte-clés, la petite moto orange et noir était, selon elle, très fidèle à l'original.

Cuddy s'était levée plus tôt ce matin là, pour réveiller sa fille et préparer le petit déjeuner. Elles avaient fait des pancakes selon une recette de Wilson que House adorait, Rachel était en train de beurrer des tartines et Cuddy faisait du café. Elles mirent tout ça sur un plateau, avec du jus d'orange, de la confiture, des muffins aux chocolats et des croissants. Rachel y plaça aussi son cadeau que Cuddy avait emballé pour elle.

Cuddy portait le plateau alors c'est Rachel qui entra la première dans la chambre pour réveiller House. Elle se mit a genoux derrière lui et le secoua doucement.

-House, House ! Debout !

House grogna et regarda l'heure, 9h00 un dimanche matin, ce n'était pas humain !

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il

-Avec maman on a fait le petit dèj ! Lève-toi ! En plus j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

-Un cadeau ? Soudain House était très réveillé.

-Ouaip pour la fête des papas ! S'exclama Rachel en lui tendant le petit paquet. House s'arrêta un instant, un peu étonné. Il ne savait pas que c'était le fête des pères, lui-même ne l'avait jamais trop fait à son père, alors il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il leva les yeux vers Cuddy, elle lui lançait un regard inquiet puis il regarda Rachel, qui elle le regardait les yeux plein d'espoir toujours le paquet dans les mains. Il accepta de prendre le cadeau.

Il le déballa, la petite moto orange et noir sur le porte-clés le fît sourire.

-C'est pour que tout le monde sache que c'est les clés de ta moto ! Expliqua Rachel. Sans rien répondre, House se leva pour attraper sa veste en cuir qui traînait par terre. Cuddy douta un moment allait-il partir ? Allait-il les laisser en plan avec le petit déjeuner ? Sa lettre qui disait qu'il ferait de son mieux, c'était des belles paroles ?

Elle fût rassurée quand elle le vît sortir ses clés pour y glisser le cadeau de Rachel. Ce geste fît sauter la petite fille de joie. Elle sauta du lit pour aller enlacer les jambes de House, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

-Merci Rachel. Déclara-t-il simplement.

-Viens déjeuner papa ! On a fait des pancakes ! S'exclama Rachel. Cuddy manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, l'entendre le dire c'était vraiment étrange. Et House lui ne fît rien, se contenta de rire de la réaction de sa compagne.

-Tu as raison je meurs de faim moussaillon ! Répondit-il en se laissant guider sur le matelas entre les deux femmes Cuddy pour enfin prendre son petit déjeuner.


	7. Tu voudras m'épouser

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, anonymes ou pas, elles me font très plaisir :D -

Ils étaient au courant de ce cancer depuis 6 mois maintenant et ils savaient que Wilson refusait de se soigner. Ils disaient que ce ,c'était pour pas avoir a vivre ses derniers mois dans un hôpital. Cuddy et House étaient d'accord sur un point, c'était une excuse complètement idiote, il avait juste peur ,le traitement qu'il proposait en permanence à ses patients lui faisait simplement peur. Wilson n'avait jamais été très courageux mais là c'était vraiment ridicule. House et Cuddy avaient tout tenté, la manière forte, la manière douce, ils avaient même utilisé Rachel pour qu'elle lui dise avec des petits yeux de chien battu "Qu'est-ce que vais faire sans mon parrain Wilson ?" mais celui-ci avait simplement répondu qu'elle était grande et que House s'occuperait très bien d'elle.

Maintenant le couple était désespéré, ils se contentaient de profiter un maximum de leur ami. L'amenant partout avec eux, l'invitant tout le temps manger à la maison le soir, tant pis si ça devait casser le romantisme entre eux deux, pour le moment le plus important c'était lui.

House était encore plus mal que Cuddy. l'idée de perdre son meilleur ami lui était vraiment insupportable. Il y avait trois personne dont il était vraiment proche, Wilson, Cuddy et Rachel. Le reste des gens n'était que des connaissances pour lui, Cuddy était l'amour de sa vie et il ferait tout pour ne jamais la perdre, Rachel était comme ça fille, réflexions faite maintenant qu'elle appelait papa, elle était simplement sa fille mais Wilson, … Wilson était son meilleur ami, ça depuis des années, ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, à leur manière certes mais toujours présent quand même. House avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer les vendredi soir, les parties de poker, les soirées ciné, les soirées dans des bars sans son meilleur ami. Qu'allait-il devenir sans lui ? Qu'allait-il faire à l'hôpital sans lui ? Qui allait partager son repas ? L'aider à résoudre des énigmes ? Qui serait là pour lui quand il se disputerait avec Cuddy ? Sur quel canapé il irait dormir ? Tout ces propos étaient peut-être égoïste mais c'était ce que House retentait, il avait besoin de son meilleur ami. C'était un besoin quasiment vital.

La mauvaise nouvelle était tombé cette nuit, House et Cuddy dormaient tranquillement enlacé, Rachel dans sa chambre, le téléphone avait sonné, réveillant la doyenne. Les urgences téléphoniques en pleine nuit étaient souvent pour elle. Son équipe savait que depuis qu'il était avec Cuddy , House n'était plus aussi enclin à se réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour rejoindre l'hôpital, préférant profiter de sa compagne, au mieux il venait vers 8 heure du matin si ils appelaient en pleine nuit. Cuddy réveilla doucement House.

"House, House,…" elle lui secouait doucement l'épaule "House il faut vraiment que tu te lève, c'est Wilson" termina -t-elle dans un soupir. Ce simple mot fît réveiller House en 1 demi seconde. Sans avoir plus d'information, Cuddy habilla Rachel et ils se rendirent à l'hôpital. Wilson était dans une chambre d'isolement. Cuddy alla coucher Rachel dans son bureau puis enfin ils purent rejoindre Wilson dans la chambre. Le problème était que le cancer de Wilson affaiblissait son système immunitaire, et que là il avait attrapé une méchante grippe. Heureusement un voisin avait appelé les secours en voyant sa tête le matin lorsqu'il allait chercher son courrier.

Même si Wilson était contre l'hôpital il était trop en mauvais état que pour protester. Quand il les vît arriver dans la chambre Wilson commença

-"J'ai fait un testament"

-"Ne commence pas s'il te plait" Coupa House, "c'est juste une grippe ça ira mieux quand tu aura été soigné"

-"House tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce genre de maladie est dangereuse pour moi"

-"On en parlera plus tard" préféra couper Cuddy "Comment tu te sens ?"

-"Assez mal" avoua Wilson, ses amis s'occupaient de lui depuis le début il n'avait plus honte de perdre sa dignité ou quoi que ce soit d'autre devant eux. Il pouvait tout leur dire.

-"Tu veux quelque chose ?"

-"Non ça ira.. Merci"

Le médecin entra pour donner à Wilson une dose de médicament pour soigner la grippe, sous le regard vigilent de House, qui surveillait tous ses faits et gestes. Sous l'effet des médicaments Wilson s'endormit immédiatement. House et Cuddy se mirent chacun d'un côté du lit et attendirent que le temps passe, n'osant pas prononcer un mot de peur de réveiller leur ami.

Tous les deux pensait à la même chose, qu'allait devenir House sans Wilson? C'était comme ces oiseaux inséparable se dit Cuddy, quand l'un meurt, l'autre fini par mourir aussi. Elle se demandait avec un peu de jalousie si c'était elle ou Wilson l'inséparable de House ?

House lui regardait Cuddy, elle jouait avec la mains de Wilson perdue dans ses pensées. Il réfléchi aux lettres qu'il lui restait à ouvrir, celle pour Wilson et celle pour la demande en mariage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et à ses constantes, la prochaine lettre serait certainement celle de Wilson. Celle pour la demande en mariage préoccupait House, arriverait-il à se marier sans Wilson à ses côtés ? A chaque mariage de Wilson, House avait été témoin, sauf pour le premier bien-sûr. Mais pour le second et pour la demande en mariage à Sam il avait été là. Il se disait à chaque fois que un jour ça serait lui, et que pour une fois ça serait Wilson qui attendrait à côté avec les alliances et un discours dans la poche. Il leva encore une fois les yeux vers Cuddy, étrangement à chaque fois qu'il avait pensé à ça, Cuddy avait toujours été la mariée a ses côtés, même lorsqu'ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble. Aurait-il le courage de marcher jusqu'au curé, ou rabbin sans Wilson derrière lui pour le pousser et l'encourager ? Wilson avait été une sorte de marieuse tout a long de leur relation, essayant de les mettre ensemble , puis leur donnant des conseils quand ils se disputaient. Sans Wilson, House n'aurait certainement jamais le courage d'écrire ces lettres, ni de faire un tat d'autre chose d'ailleurs, l'oncologue était le pilier de leur relation. House ne voulait pas se marier sans lui à ses côtés, il n'y arriverait pas c'était certain. Il se leva d'un coup pour quitter la chambre, Cuddy sur ses talons.

-"House ? HOUSE ! HOUSE ! Tu vas où?" lui criait-elle

-"J'ai oublié un truc à la maison, je reviens vite promis !" il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour quitter l'hôpital.

Il revint une bonne demi-heure plus tard.

"C'était quoi ce que tu avais oublié ?" demanda Cuddy curieuse alors que Wilson dormait toujours.

-"Ca" lui répondit-il simplement en lui tendant une lettre blanche, une de SES lettres !

Cuddy lu le titre " A lire le jour où… tu voudra m'épouser" Elle l'interrogea du regard, avec Wilson dans cet état c'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait en tête.

-"Ok, c'est peut-être pas toi qui veut m' épouser, c'est moi qui veut t'épouser"

-"Maintenant ?" coupa Cuddy en regardant Wilson, c'était peut-être pas le moment pensa-t-elle.

-"Je pourrais pas, Lisa, pas sans lui. Il a toujours été là pour m'encourager, et je ne pourrait pas me marier avec pour témoins, Chase ou ton beau-frère. J'ai besoin de lui avec moi ce jour là comme toi tu aurais besoin de Rachel ou de ta sœur ! Il a toujours été une sorte de cupidon pour nous, alors il faut qu'il soit là à notre mariage Cuddy. C'est peut-être la demande la plus égoïste et la moins romantique du monde mais je me rattraperais plus tard, promis, pour le moment j'ai juste besoin que toi et moi on se marie maintenant, avec lui" Cuddy comprenait et de toute façon elle ne s'attendait pas à autre chose de la part de House, alors elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle pleurait comme si c'état la plus belle demande qu'on avait jamais faite. Il lui arracha la lettre des mains, et la déchira en deux, sous le regard interrogateur de Cuddy et maintenant de Wilson qui était réveillé, il commençait à chercher quelque chose dans la lettre, quand enfin il trouva, il sorti un magnifique solitaire d'une des moitiés de l'enveloppe.

Cuddy pleura de plus belle lorsqu'il se mit à genou et Wilson versa presque aussi une petite larme.

"Mademoiselle Lisa Cuddy, acceptez-vous m'épouser au plus vite, pour que cette personne à ma droite soit en état d'être mon témoin ?"

"Bien sûr, oui ! Oui !" Elle l'aida à se relever, il passa la bague autour de son doigt, et enfin il l'embrassa. Ce baiser aurait certainement dû être passionné, mais vu les circonstances, il était simplement doux et réconfortant. Au bout d'un moment , Cuddy rompit le baiser.

"Ce n'est pas Wilson que tu embrasses ?" plaisanta-elle

"Si il m'approche je hurle ! " Prévint Wilson toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il répondit à Wilson par une grimace et fît taire Cuddy par un autre baiser.

Même si sa grippe était soignée, Wilson restait très faible, il avait bien sûr insisté pour rentrer chez lui, mais cette fois House et Cuddy ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de donner son avis. Ils allaient se marier dans la chapelle de l'hôpital alors il devait rester là.

Le PPTH était un hôpital de jour, ils avaient donc décider de se marier le soir comme ça il n'y aurait personne aux urgences ni en consultation ni dans le hall en général et la plus part de leurs amis médecins (enfin les amis médecins de Cuddy plutôt) pouvaient être là.

Vu la taille de la chapelle il n'y avait pas grand monde, la mère de Cuddy, sa sœur, son beau-frère et leurs enfants, plus quelque s cousins où amis de facs. Du côté de House il n'y avait que sa mère , son équipe et bien sûr Wilson. Et ils avaient aussi quelque amis, médecins ou autres connaissances.

Cuddy portait une robe blanche, bustier et longue mais pas trop imposante non plus, elle était simple, avec un peu de dentelle au niveau des épaules. Depuis le mariage princier en Angleterre on ne trouvait quasiment que ce genre de robe. Ce qui arrangeait très bien Cuddy, ce style lui allait parfaitement. Rachel portait une petite robe blanche et dorée, avec plein de volant ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup , elle s'amusait à tourner sur elle-même juste pour faire tourner les volants le plus haut possible. House lui portait un costume noir, chemise blanche et dans la poche du costume il y avait une peu de tissus dorée qui dépassait . C'est Rachel qui l'avait gardé pour lui lorsque sa grand- mère avait coupé un morceau de la robe pour l'ajuster à la taille de la petite fille. Elle avait dit que comme ça ils seraient assortit tout les deux.

Ils avaient transformé le hall en lieu de réception. Le bureau carré, qui servait normalement d'accueil, servait ce soir de bar, tout autour il y avait des tables hautes avec diverses apéritifs dessus, une salle de conférence dont l'entré donnait directement sur le hall avait été ouverte et à l'intérieur il y avait des tables rondes, prête à accueillir les invités pour le repas, ce dernier avait été préparé dans la cafétéria par un traiteur qui avait heureusement accepté cette demande en dernière minute. Enfin au moment de danser les tables de l'apéritif seraient enlevés pour que tout le monde puissent danser.

House était heureux, ça l'étonnait lui-même, mais il était là près à ce marier avec Cuddy, et Wilson pouvait être avec eux. Un rabbin les maria, il y avait aussi un curée , ils firent une double cérémonie, pour faire plaisir à la mère de House qui était très croyante.

C'est Rachel qui tenait les alliances sur un petit cousin, et c'est fièrement qu'elle les tendit à ses parents. Ils avaient dû aller vite sur le choix des alliances, alors ce n'était que des simples anneaux d'or blanc, avec pour Lisa plein de petit diamant dessus.

C'est une fois les "oui" et le baiser échangés que Wilson fît un discours. La fatigue n'aidant pas il était avait beaucoup de mal à rester debout et parler correctement, durant les longues heures qu'il avait été contrainte de passer dans son lit d'hôpital c'est derniers jours, il avait écrit un discours. IL déplia la feuille et , ressembla son énergie pour lire son discours le mieux possible.

_"Je connais House depuis, presque 15 ans maintenant et je pense qu'on peut raisonnablement dire que c'est le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. On s'est rencontré à une conférence, croyez-le ou non, il a payé ma caution pour me faire sortir de prison. Vous avez bien compris oui , j'ai rencontré mon meilleur ami parce que celui-ci s'ennuyait et n'avait rien d'autre a faire que sortir un inconnu de prison. Je connais Lisa depuis un peu moins de temps, elle m'a engagé quelque temps après cet évènement. Là encore Lisa est une de mes meilleures amies. L'un comme l'autre, je sais qu'il seront toujours là pour moi, chose qu'ils m'ont prouvée ces derniers mois._

_ House et Cuddy se connaissent depuis la fac, selon Cuddy ils se sont rencontré à la librairie après 3 jours de cours, selon House ils se sont rencontré à une fête quelque temps plus tard. Faut croire que déjà à l'époque ils n'étaient jamais d'accord. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais rien voulu me dire à ce sujet, je suis quasiment certain que ils sont sorti ensemble à l'époque. Il y avait trop de tension sexuelle entre eux avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, que pour que cette histoire soit récente. Cependant je les comprend, imaginez le tableau: Lisa Cuddy, première année , très intelligente et très jolie , encore un peu timide et naïve mais qui prête à tout casser son image de première de classe qu'elle pouvait avoir au lycée. Cette jeune fille tombe sur Gregory House, grande gueule, beau parleur, un peu mauvais garçon mais aussi très attirant et surtout il est très intelligent. Vous pouvez être certain que ce cocktail à du être explosif ._

_ Depuis que je travail avec eux deux, je suis un entremetteur, comme la plus part d'entre vous l'entendent certainement dans les couloirs, ils passent leur temps à se disputer. Et à qui ils viennent se plaindre l'un de l'autre ? Ah moi évidement. Quand House à un problème qui n'est pas médical, c'est que c'est Cuddy, ça ne manque jamais. Et a peine à t-il quitté mon bureau que déjà Cuddy débarque pour elle aussi se plaindre de lui. J'ai toujours tout fait pour les rapprocher, avec des stratagèmes pas toujours glorieux je dois l'avouer - aller jusqu'à draguer Cuddy pour rendre House jaloux est un bon exemple de scénario foireux - je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai poussé House jusqu'au bureau de Cuddy, et toute les fois ou j'ai poussé Cuddy à parler à House. Heureusement maintenant que je ne suis plus trop en forme, j'ai trouvé un acolyte en la personne de Rachel, toujours fidèle au poste pour réconcilier ses parents avec ses yeux de chat botté_ . " Wilson ne pouvait plus continuer il était trop faible que pour rester debout et continuer à parler distinctement. C'est Cuddy qui prit la feuille qui lui tendit et continua à lire.

"_Me permettre d'être avec eux ce soir, être le témoins de House et amener Cuddy jusqu'à l'autel -même si je fais peur à voir- est le meilleur remerciement qu'ils pouvaient me faire. Faites moi plaisir, à l'avenir quand vous vous disputerez demander vous "Qu'est-ce qu'en dirait Wilson ?" en agissez en conséquence d'accord ? Et pitié, maintenant que vous êtes ensemble et heureux, restez-le s'il vous plait, pour la santé mentale de tout le monde ici, restez-le! House promet moi d'offrir un vrai mariage à Cuddy, celui dont a toujours rêvé. Elle le mérite , et Cuddy promet moi de veiller sur House, comme je le faisais moi. Soyez heureux et profitez de la vie. -James Wilson-_"

Cuddy fini de lire, les larmes aux yeux, ce que Wilson avait écrit pour eux était vraiment très gentil et touchant. Vu la tête que tirait House, il pensait la même chose. Cuddy glissa la feuille dans la poche de costume de House, elle comptait bien la garder, la mettre avec celle de House. Les mariés allèrent embrasser leur meilleur ami pour le remercier de ce discours. Wilson profita un peu de l'ambiance puis signala qu'il devait aller se coucher, il était vraiment fatigué. House et Cuddy le suivirent jusqu'à sa chambre, pour l'aider. Même si Wilson devait rester à l'hôpital, House et Cuddy avaient fait un compromis en s'occupant de lui à la place des infermières. Et même ce soir là, ils prirent soins de lui, House l'aida à enlever le costume et à mettre un pyjamas pendant que Cuddy lui allumait la télé et lui remettait des draps propres. Ils l'aidèrent ensuite à monter sur le lit et à ce coucher. Cuddy posa une part du repas préparé par le traiteur, un morceau de gâteau et un grand verre d'eau sur la table à côté si jamais Wilson avait faim. Ils s'assirent quelques minutes avec Wilson, pour parler avec lui, de la réception, de la messe, du discours, se moquer de la tenue de certains invités.

Wilson n'allait certainement pas survivre très longtemps, quelques semaines au mieux, House et Cuddy était content qu'il ai pu voir leur mariage, admirer le résultat de ses efforts en quelque sorte. Il était leur meilleur ami, le parrain de Rachel, un vrai membre de la famille. Le perdre allait certainement être très douloureux, mais pour le moment ils avaient profiter d'un dernier moment tout les trois, vivre cette expérience ensemble. Wilson était épuisé mais heureux d'avoir pu être avec eux. Et pour le moment, profiter de l'instant présent, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Vous l'avez compris cette fois ce n'est pas une lettre de House que Cuddy gardera mais une lettre de Wilson ...On se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain et dernier chapitre, Ciao :D -


	8. Wilson mourra de son cancer -Fin-

Tadam ! Me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction! Je ne m'attendait pas à ce que le concept vous plaise autant. Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, anonymes ou pas, qui me font toujours très plaisir. :D

Bonne lecture.

Ciao ;)

Il faisait chaud, en ce mois d'août l'air était presque irrespirable. House et Cuddy avaient investi dans une piscine ronde en bois. C'était un bon achat car non seulement elle permettait à Rachel d'apprendre à nager mais en plus pour House c'était le seul élément où sa jambe ne le faisait pas souffrir. IL pouvait donc aller se baigner quand la chaleur dehors ne lui permettait pas de prendre un bon chaud pour détendre sa cuisse.

Alors que Wilson profitait certainement de ses derniers jours de soleil dans un coin à l'ombre de la terrasse avec ses amis, Rachel se baladait avec son haut de maillot dans la main, dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait lui mettre. Quand elle aperçu House, Wilson et Cuddy sur un bout de la terrasse elle s'y précipita.

« Papa, papa ! Tu peux me le mettre s'il te plait ? » Cuddy était un peu jalouse, depuis que House avait accepté que Rachel l'appel 'papa' il n'y en n'avait que pour lui. Rachel était sans aucun doute une fille à papa.

House attrapa le haut du maillot pour essayer de lui mettre comme il pouvait, pour ne pas lui faciliter la tâche, Rachel gigotait dan tous les sens, trop impatiente d'aller dans l'eau.

« Rachel, calme-toi J'arrive pas à te le mettre. Tu sais moi les soutifs j'ai plus l'habitude de les enlever que de les mettre » Cette réplique fît bien rire Wilson mais lui valu une bonne claque dans les côtes de la part de Cuddy qui était assise dans le transat juste à côté.

« Quoi ? » Demanda House innocemment «Je t'ai pas entendu te plaindre de mes talents hier soir ! » Ce qui lui valu une autre claque de Cuddy dans les côtes, ce à quoi il répondu par une grimace.

« Aller ! » S'impatienta Rachel

« Voila, voila ! Aller à l'eau maintenant ! » Répondit House avant de tirer un peu sur la ficelle du haut de maillot de bain pour le faire claquer sur le dos de Rachel

« Heyyy ! » Râla la petite fille, puis elle couru jusqu'à la piscine.

Quelques minutes après Wilson voulu se lever pour aller chercher à boire sur la petite table derrière. Il n'arriva jamais jusqu'à la petite table.

Cuddy et House l'avait prévenu, il lui avait dit que les fortes chaleurs n'étaient pas recommandées aux personnes malades, qu'il ferait mieux d'être à l'intérieur et encore mieux, à l'hôpital. Mais Wilson n'avait rien voulu savoir, il voulait profiter une dernière fois de l'été et de ses amis, voir Rachel apprendre à nager,… L'un comme l'autre savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais ils ne pouvaient rien refuser à leur ami.

Mais là c'était une simple chute. Il avait simplement chuté. Mais pourtant à partir de là tout était parti en vrille. Conscient de l'état de leur ami, House et Cuddy le conduirent aux urgences le plus vite possible, ils avaient installé leur ami dans une chambre individuelle. Les organes de Wilson avaient lâché un par un, ne laissant que le cœur en état de marche. Il était maintenant sous assistance respiratoire, plus rien de fonctionnait en réalité. Il était la plus part du temps endormit et ses constantes étaient très lentes.

House et Cuddy connaissait très bien ça, Wilson allait se fatiguer de plus en plus, ses constantes ralentir de plus en plus, il ferait des phases de coma de plus en plus longue jusqu'à ne plus se réveiller. House et Cuddy, avaient l'habitude de ce schéma c'est souvent qu'ils devaient l'expliquer à des patients, mais quand ça nous arrive vraiment c'était différent. On trouve toujours que ça va trop vite, ou que c'est trop douloureux.

House avait bien sûr augmenté discrètement les antidouleurs de Wilson. Mais maintenant ils attendaient, c'était horrible à dire mais ils attendaient que Wilson meurt simplement. House restait avec lui 24 heures sur 24, Cuddy rentrait quand même le soir pour Rachel. De toute façon Cuddy savait que House préférerait rester seul quand Wilson mourait. Elle aimerait être là pour lui, le consoler, le réconforter, mais elle savait qu'il la repousserait qu'il irait s'enfermer et qu'il ne lui parlerait plus pendant des semaines. Était-elle assez naïve que pour croire que leur mariage va changer quelque chose ? Elle avait envie d'y croire. Vraiment.

Ça faisait deux semaines que Wilson était à l'hôpital, et son état était de pire en pire pourtant il s'accrochait et résistait. C'était épuisant, pour House et Cuddy, leur ami était là, sans aucun traitement pour le soulager, il fallait attendre. Wilson faisait des apnées du sommeil, vu l'état de ses poumons c'était tout à fait normal. Ses apnées étaient de plus en plus longues et le couple savait pertinemment que un jour une de ces apnées seraient fatale.

House était exténué, il reste au chevet de Wilson nuit et jour, sursautant à chaque fois qu'une apnée était trop longue, pour réveiller son ami. Rester assit en permanence n'était pas bon pour lui, sa jambe le faisait beaucoup souffrir. En plus il ne rentrait jamais, il prenait ses douches à l'hôpital et c'est Cuddy qui lui amenait des vêtements propres.

Ce matin alors, Wilson dormait profondément et House et Cuddy en profitait pour prendre un petit déjeuner rapide assis sur les fauteuils de la chambre d'hôpital. C'est à ce moment que l'inévitable fini par arriver. Un bip assourdissant retenti dans la pièce, les deux médecins avait beau avoir l'habitude de ce bruit quand il vous concerne, ça devient différent. Ils n'essayèrent même pas de réanimer Wilson ça ne servait à rien. Il avait assez souffert, ce n'était pas la peine de le faire revenir si c'était pour qu'il soit un légume.

House était resté dans la chambre de Wilson jusqu'à ce que les médecin de la morgue viennent enlever son corps. Cuddy voulu lui montrer qu'elle compatissait avec lui, gentiment, elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« House, je suis…. » Commença Cuddy.

« Tais-toi Cuddy » Coupa House « Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de t'entendre ! »

« House… » Souffla-t-elle doucement

« Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! » S'énerva House, Cuddy était blessé. Elle voulait juste être avec lui, rien de plus. C'est profondément déçue que Cuddy quitta la chambre en silence.

L'enterrement devait avoir lieu deux jour plus tard, Cuddy n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle de House, le dicton disait 'pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle' et bien Cuddy commençait à en douter sérieusement. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, ou est-il ? Que faisait-il ? Mettait-il en l'air plusieurs années de sobriété ? Se faisait-il du mal ? C'est bien simple Cuddy ne dormait plus depuis la mort de Wilson, cette place vide à côté d'elle dans le lit la stressait trop.

Elle avait essayé d'expliquer à Rachel la mort mais pour une enfant aussi jeune c'était une notion bien floue. Cuddy lui avait dit que son parrain était au ciel avec ses grands-pères que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne les voyait plus, mais que d'où il était ils veillaient sur elle. Ne comprenant pas tout Rachel avait demandé si House y était aussi, si c'était pour ça qu'il ne venait plus à la maison. Cuddy avait rit en lui disait que non, mais à vrai dire elle n'en n'était pas si sûre. Elle habilla Rachel et elle partir toute deux pour l'enterrement, Cuddy prit avec elle la dernière lettre au cas, peut-être qu'elle lui serait utile.

Arrivé à l'enterrement, Cuddy ne fût que peu surprise de constater l'absence de House. Wilson était un homme très aimé, il y avait beaucoup de monde à cet enterrement. Parents, ex-femmes, famille, amis, médecins, membre du personnel de l'hôpital,… En l'absence de House c'est Cuddy qui fût appelé pour faire un discours.

Elle parla de Wilson, de l'ami qu'il était, de ses conseils toujours avisés, de ses qualités de médecins, de la patience dont il faisait preuve. Elle le remercia de l'avoir forcé à sortir avec House et d'avoir accepté d'être le parrain de sa fille.

Entendant parler d'elle et de son parrain dans la même phrase, Rachel voulu elle aussi parler, Cuddy l'aida à atteindre le micro.

« Mon parrain est le meilleur les parrain ! Et le plus gentil et en pus il fait les meilleures crêpes ! » La remarque de la petite fille fît bien rire l'audience. Cuddy lui déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et elles rejoignirent les chaises.

Cuddy espérait apercevoir House dans le fond mais non, aucune trace de lui, et après deux heures de messe il n'y avait toujours aucunes traces de lui. Une fois Wilson enterré, la foule quitta peu à peu le cimetière, Cuddy retourna dans sa voiture mais avant de partir elle décida de lire la lettre de House, au cas où…

« Lisa,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que Wilson est … il est… mort. L'annonce du cancer m'a fait un choc, autant à toi qu'à moi je suppose. Et toi tu as la tâche difficile d'être là pour lui, et pour moi, tu as ta propre douleur et la mienne à supporter aussi, je suis désolé pour ça.

C'est certainement pour ça que je vais disparaître, je ne veux pas que tu supporte ma douleur, la tienne et celle de Rachel son déjà largement assez. Je partirais quelques jours, le temps de me remettre.

Je vais te faire une liste des quelques endroits où tu peux me trouver, si il te vient l'idée folle de vouloir supporter ma tristesse.

- Le vieux parc

-le toit de l'hôpital

-L'appartement de Wilson

-Mon bureau

-La maison abandonnée derrière l'usine

-Le fond de ton jardin

- Le vieux bar de blues quelques rues derrière l'hôpital

-N'importe quel autre bar ou endroit ou je peux boire d'ailleurs

Si jamais tu viens à me trouver, peut-être que je te repousserais ou que je te dirais des choses horrible, je ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, mais ne te vexe pas d'accord ?

Même si vais certainement de soutenir le contraire, j'apprécierais ta présence.

Je suis désolé de te faire subir ce genre de chose, mais une femme sage un dit un jour que c'était ça un couple non ? Qu'il fallait faire avec les misères de l'autre ? Je suis désolé ton propre argument contre toi, mais grâce à ça j'essaye de me convaincre que ta présence à mes côtés est légitime. Que je ne t'en demande pas trop.

Si tu veux subir mon mauvais caractère viens me retrouver, sinon, je comprends et je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Love,

House »,

Cuddy chercha de manière méthodique, elle était quasi certaine que House ne serait pas chez elle. Elle fît d'abord le tour de l'hôpital, puis le tour des bars de la ville, elle alla aussi dans le l'appartement de Wilson, la maison abandonnée,… Elle fît le tour de tous les endroits sans le trouver. Elle aurait du s'en douter ça aurait été trop facile.

Mais au fond d'elle Cuddy savait où était House. Elle reprit la direction du cimetière et elle le trouva il lui tournait le dos, assit sur la tombe de son ami.

Elle s'approcha de lui, il parlait à voix basse. Elle n'entendait rien à ce qu'il marmonnait, elle le laissa finir car elle savait qu'il n'aimerait pas être espionné dans ce genre de situation.

Quand elle ne l'entendît plus marmonner, elle s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule pour qu'il se retourne.

« Mauvaise technique ? » demanda-t-il en faisant référence à la lettre et sa liste d'endroit faite au final juste pour l'éloigner.

« On en parlera plus tard d'accord ? » Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur la tombe prit son bras pour le passer autour de ses propres épaules.

« Je voulais juste t'épargner » Expliqua House, comme une excuse.

« House, je suis peut-être folle comme tu dis, mais je veux partager ta tristesse, je veux être là pour toi. On n'est pas obligé de parler, on peut juste rester là tout les deux. Ensemble. » Répondit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

« Le reste je le pensais tu sais ? » Expliqua House en brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes. Devant le regard interrogateur de Cuddy il continua « La liste des endroits était fausse mais le reste, quand je dis que j'apprécie ta présence à mes côtés, que j'ai besoin de toi, c'est vrai. Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire dans toutes mes lettres d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que le reste ne veut rien dire. C'était un risque que je devais prendre pour être un peu seul avec lui. »

« J'ai compris House, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose. La preuve je t'ai trouvé » Elle lui sourit et se lova un peu plus contre lui entoura sa taille de ses bras.

Maintenant que Wilson était mort, ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux. Mais grâce aux lettres de House, ils avaient peut-être apprit à s'ouvrir un peu, peut-être que à l'avenir ils arriveraient à se faire confiance, à se parler, s'écouter, se comprendre.

Ce genre de chose seul l'avenir le dirait pour le moment, ils se contentaient d'être là, l'un contre l'autre.

« Merci Cuddy. Je t'aime » House la sera un peu plus contre lui si c'était possible et lui embrassa le front.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, House »


End file.
